During normal usage of electrical tools, appliances, or other electrical implements, electrical power cords supplying electricity or cable cords, such as phone cable cords, television cable cords, antenna cable cords, or computer cable cords, supplying signals may often lie exposed on the floor of a room creating both a hazardous and unsightly condition. As a result, the cord may become inadvertently or accidentally unplugged or disconnected from its respective outlet when the cord is pulled or tripped over. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a way to store excess cord.